Measurement takes place by tracing the mobile phone devices of the traffic participants by monitoring the WIFI-capable devices present in the given area.
Localisation based on passive wireless communication—e.g. WIFI—is not a recent idea. A known solution is presented in: A. B. M. Musa and Jacob Eriksson: “Tracking Unmodified Smart-phones Using Wi-Fi Monitors”, published in 2012, available inter alia on the following website: http://www.engr.uic.edu/pub/Bits/Musa/musa-eriksson-sensys12.pdf.
The objective of the present invention is to create a method that is simpler, more reliable and at the same time cheaper than the known ones, capable of providing a reliable answer to the question concerning the intensity and main directions of passenger or motor vehicle traffic in a predefined, designated area, and the distribution of the traffic participants by said categories. Our objective is, moreover, to produce such results by this method as can be applied universally for making analyses and statistics, and to project a comprehensive review of the traffic of a chosen site in the monitored period. A further objective of present invention is to monitor individual objects, entities, and to make available the monitoring results without the potential disclosure of any specific personal data, in conformity with the various data protection requirements and regulations.